The invention is based on an electrical machine.
In electrical machines with a brush plate that can be rotated on a housing base of a housing part, it is known to hold this brush plate in its end positions by means of a holding mechanism that acts in the circumference direction. The holding mechanism has hooks formed onto the brush plate, which engage the housing base from behind and which are moved in the circumference direction along a radially outward pointing end of the housing base when the brush plate is rotated. The end has projections pointing radially outward that are formed onto the housing base, spaced apart from end stops in the circumference direction. The distances between the end stops and the corresponding projections are selected so that they correspond to one hook width. When the brush plate is rotated, the hook moves across the projection extending in the radial direction, and arrives in an end position between the corresponding end stop and the respective projection. The end stop and the radial projection secure the brush plate in the circumference direction.